True Friends
by Yin Lua
Summary: Voce sabe quem são seus amigos verdadeiros? Rose descubriu quem sao os seus depois de uma traição.


**_TRUE FRIEND_**

Eu andava sozinha pelo castelo. Indo em direção a biblioteca. Meus amigos estavam ocupados. Hoje era meu aniversario. Eles me deixaram sozinha. Meu namorado me pediu pra eu encontrá-lo daqui a pouco. Enfrente ao Lago. E como eu tenho um tempo. Resolvi ir à biblioteca. Para me distrair.

Estava passando por um corredor. Pouco usado. Quando vi. Vi uma cena que me deixou chocada. Eu, Rose Weasley, estava vendo meu atual namorado, Nicollas Finnigan, se agarrando com Myccaela Parkisson. Minha inimiga. Eles estavam gostando tanto. Apreciando tanto. Que nem repararam na minha chegada

Não agüentei. Senti algo escorrer por meu rosto. Algo salgado. Ia em direção a minha boca. Descia rapidamente. Enquanto as lagrimas desciam livremente pelo meu rosto, meu coração se apertava.

Comecei a correr. Tentando parecer silenciosa. Apesar de tudo eu o amo. O quero feliz. Meu primeiro amor. Bem que meu pai me avisou. `` Filha, cuidado com os meninos daquela escola. Eles podem te fazer chorar. E se fizerem vão se ver comigo ´´ ouvi a voz de meu pai.

Escorreguei para o chão. De onde estava. Num corredor, também, pouco movimentado. Chorei. Minha mãe sempre me falou que ``chorar lava a alma ´´. Estou achando que ela está certa. Mas não nessa frase. Em outra que ela me falou. `` Amigos verdadeiros são eternos e te sustentam quando você mesma não pode ´´.

Ouvi a voz de minha mãe dizendo isso. Assim que senti meus melhores amigos, Alvo Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Milla McMillan e Stephanny Fontes, chegarem. Eles se abaixaram perto de mim. E senti Scorpius me fazer levantar o rosto. Eu levantei.

Eles me olhavam com preocupação. Mas Scorpius parecia ser o que estava mais preocupado. Assim que terminei de analisar em volta, como estava fazendo. Eu me joguei nos braços de Scorpius. Ele me apertou nos braços. Como se quisesse tirar todo aquele sofrimento de mim.

- Shhh… Calma, Minha Rosa. Vai passar. Estamos bem aqui. Sempre – falou Scorpius. Massageando meu cabelo ruivo. – Tudo o que precisar.

- Isso mesmo, amiga. Vamos me conte. O que houve? – pediu Milla

- O… O Nicollas… tava bei… beijando… a Park… Parkisson – respondi em meios a soluços

- Não fica assim Rose. Tenho certeza que ele vai ser se arrepender. – consolou Stephanny. Passando a mão em minhas costas. Massageando-a

- E vai mesmo. – afirmou Alvo. Se levantando e batendo uma mão fechada em uma aberta. Insinuando que ia bater nele. – Aquela cara de pudim dele vai ficar parecendo uma não tão agradável. – ameaçou.

Eu ri. Afinal, o que eu iria fazer sem meus melhores amigos. Seria uma pessoa triste, sem graça. E agora se eu não tivesse meus amigos. Eu não saberia o que teria feito. Me lembrei de uma musica trouxa. Que eu adorava muito. Me fazia lembrar dos meus amigos. Principalmente agora. A musica veio em minha mente. E eu comecei a canta-la. Para eles. Meus amigos verdadeiros.

True Friend Miley Cyrus  
>We signed our cards in letters BFF*<br>You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
>You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back<br>It's so good to have you around

**(Nós assinamos nossos cartões com as letras BFF*****  
><strong>**Você tem um milhão de maneiras de me fazer rir****  
><strong>**Você olha por mim, você me protege****  
><strong>**É muito bom ter você por perto)**

You know the secrets I could never tell  
>And when I'm quiet you break through my shell<br>Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
>Cause you keep my feet on the ground<p>

**(Você conhece os segredos que eu nunca poderia contar****  
><strong>**E quando eu estou quieta, você atravessa meu silêncio****  
><strong>**Não sinto a necessidade de dar um grito rebelde****  
><strong>**Porque você mantém meus pés no chão)**

Essa musica parecia ser feita para mim. Era igual ao que eu sentia em relação aos meus amigos. As meninas conhecem todos os meus segredos. Até que eu tenho certa queda por Scorp. Alvo e Scorp me protegem, conseguem me fazer rir em um dos piores momentos da minha vida. Como está sendo agora. Meu ex-namorado me traiu com minha pior inimiga. Isso. Seria Ex. Por que meu namorado ele nao é mais

You're a true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk to me now and into the night  
>'Til it's alright again<br>You're a true friend

**(Você é um verdadeiro amigo****  
><strong>**Você está aqui até o fim****  
><strong>**Você me ajuda****  
><strong>**Quando alguma coisa não está certa****  
><strong>**Conversa comigo agora e à noite****  
><strong>**Até tudo estar bem de novo****  
><strong>**Você é um verdadeiro amigo)**

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
>Somehow you're never out of second chances<br>Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
>I'm so lucky that I've found<p>

**(Você não fica bravo quando eu mudo os planos****  
><strong>**De alguma forma suas segundas chances nunca acabam****  
><strong>**Não diz "Eu te avisei" quando eu estou errada de novo****  
><strong>**Eu sou tão sortuda por ter achado...)**

Eles sempre estiveram comigo. Nos melhores e piores momentos. Já errei muito com eles. Pricipalmente Scorp. Mas eles sempre me perdoaram. Stephanny e Milla me avisaram. `` Ele nao presta Rose, tome cuidado. Voce é minha amiga. Nao quero que se magoe´´. Eu nao as ouvi, e acabou assim. Eu sofrendo por causa de um homem que nao me merece.

A true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk to me now and into the night  
>'Til it's alright again<p>

**(Um verdadeiro amigo****  
><strong>**Você está aqui até o fim****  
><strong>**Você me ajuda****  
><strong>**Quando alguma coisa não está certa****  
><strong>**Conversa comigo agora e à noite****  
><strong>**Até tudo estar bem de novo)**

true friends will go to the ends of the earth  
>Till they find the things you need<br>Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
>Cause they've got someone to believe in<p>

**(Amigos verdadeiros vão até o fim do mundo****  
><strong>**Até eles acharem o que você precisa****  
><strong>**Amigos aguentam durante os altos e baixos****  
><strong>**Porque eles têm alguém em quem acreditar)**

Já brigamos muito. As vezes eram razoes bobas, inacreditáveis. Mas conseguimos supera-las. Enquanto cantava me lembrava de momentos da minha vida que continham de certa parte, na musica.

A true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk to me now and into the night  
>No need to pretend<br>Oh, You're a true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk to me now and into the night  
>'Til it's alright again<br>You're a true friend  
>You're a true friend<br>You're a true friend

**(Um verdadeiro amigo****  
><strong>**Você está aqui até o fim****  
><strong>**Você me ajuda****  
><strong>**Quando alguma coisa não está certa****  
><strong>**Conversa comigo agora e à noite****  
><strong>**Não precisa fingir****  
><strong>**Oh, você é um verdadeiro amigo****  
><strong>**Você está aqui até o fim****  
><strong>**Você me ajuda****  
><strong>**Quando alguma coisa não está certa****  
><strong>**Conversa comigo agora e à noite****  
><strong>**Até tudo estar bem de novo****  
><strong>**Você é um verdadeiro amigo****  
><strong>**Você é um verdadeiro amigo****  
><strong>**Você é um verdadeiro amigo)**

Terminei de cantar com lagrimas nos olhos. Aquela musica mostrava o quanto agradecia por tê-los comigo. Abracei com força, mas não com força suficiente para machucá-los.

- Eu amos vocês. – falei. Liberando as lagrimas. E com voz embargada. – Todos os dias eu agradeço a Merlin e a Deus por ter vocês comigo. Não me importa o que os outros falem de Grifinórias com Sonserinos. Quero sempre ter vocês por perto. Ouviram? Vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo. – terminei. Os soltando e limpando o meu rosto. Com um sorriso imenso

- Ah, não! Vamos ter que conviver com você a vida toda? – perguntou Scorp. Fingindo tristeza, e medo. E com o maior drama. – Não acredito! Esse é meu maior medo. – continuou. Eu sabia que ele estava fingindo. Conhecia ele muito bem

- Tá bom. Já chega. Eu sei que você é um ótimo ator, Scorp, mas tenho que me vingar do meu _querido_ Nick. – falei. Frisando bem a palavra `` querido ´´ pois perdi o carinho que restava dele.

- Como? – perguntou Alvo. Ele parecia realmente curioso.

- Vou terminar com ele. – falei. Com um sorriso amável. Vi olhar dele mudar de curioso para decepcionado. – Em grande Stily. – terminei. Com um sorriso malicioso, vitorioso, vingativo e feliz. Muito feliz.

- Rose… - começou Scorp. Quando o fitei curiosa ele continuou. – Tem certeza que o chapéu seletor não te botou na casa errada…? Porque eu acho que você daria uma ótima sonserina.

- Na verdade. O chapéu considerou a possibilidade de me botar lá. Mas achou que daria muita confusão com meu pai. – brinquei. Mas não estava falando uma mentira. Ele realmente tinha considerado.

Ele riu. Continuamos conversando. E eu pensava o que faria de vingança para Nicollas Finnigan. E já tinha uma ótima vingança planejada.

Mas isso era uma historia para outro dia…

**_ N/A_**

**Oie pessoal,**

**Espero que gostem, é minha primeira one-short. Qualquer errinho de gramatica, me desculpem. É que essa fic foi feita dedicada as minhas amigas e entre elas, estava a minha beta. Como eu queria que fosse uma surpresa, nao mandei pra ela betar.**

**Deixem reviews e faça uma autora feliz.**

**Bye Lulu...**


End file.
